


SuperCat - 10 sentence prompts/tumblr drabbles

by slytherclawkilljoy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclawkilljoy/pseuds/slytherclawkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collecting all my Cat x Kara prompt fills here - feel free to send me more to add to the pile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's your other shoe?

“Kara, where’s your other shoe?” Cat Grant moved hurriedly around the bedroom, trying to gather up their belongings and throw them into the open suitcase on the floor in front of the closet.

“Leave it,” grumbled a sleepy voice, muffled by the thick pillows, “who needs shoes?”

“You need to get up, the car leaves for the airport in 20 minutes.” Cat tossed the boot she was holding gently into the tangle of limbs on the huge bed.

“I’m tired”

“You can’t be, you’ve been basking in the Yellow Sun for the last hour. While I on the other hand, have been up and active and trying to pack for us.”

“So come bask with me.”

“Kara we have a flight to catch, this conference is important to the company.”

Kara sighed, “I know, I know, but can’t we just send the bags ahead with James? I can fly us there in no time.” She sat up hopefully, her tangled hair mussed out over her bare shoulders.

Cat softened at the sight of Supergirl wrapped in her sheets, their sheets, and the decision was made for her. She quickly tapped out an email on her phone - zipping up the case and placing it outside of the bedroom door.

Kara grinned triumphantly and held out her hand to the older woman, “See, easy. Now come back to bed.”


	2. I need you now

“I need you now, Kara,” Cat pouted from behind her wine glass, “Please don’t make me go to this thing alone. You cannot let me lose to her.”

“It’s a bad idea, Cat.” Kara warmed the water in the sink with a quick blast from her eyes and continued to rinse, “Bowling? Seriously, who does that for a Bachelorette Party?”

“Well I didn’t plan the thing, we’re just invited.” Cat sidled in from the doorway and leant against the island behind her girlfriend. “Lane will be there and I need a partner who will guarantee I defeat her.”

Kara turned, suds dripping to the floor as she gestured with her hands, “Superhuman strength plus slippery floors and heavy balls - I don’t know, I could seriously hurt someone, or break something…”

Cat linked the fingers of her free hand into Kara’s and pulled herself in close, setting her wine down on the counter and reaching up to push Kara’s hair back from her face. “You don’t need to be too good, just good enough that we beat Lois and Vanessa.”

“I don’t know, Cat,” Kara sighed and settled her hands on lightly on the smaller woman’s hips, “I don’t have full control all the time, and don’t you think she’ll put two and two together once she realises ‘Clark’s friend Kara’ is an unnaturally good bowler? She’s a journalist, Cat, my whole secret could be at risk.”

“Well she’s not a very good journalist so I wouldn’t- Wait,” Cat froze, her eyes wide, and Kara recognised her error far too late, “You’re telling me Clark Kent is Superman?!”


End file.
